


Milsze zakończenie ciężkiej nocy

by Tokomi



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, F/M, Muteness, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Tie Kink
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Co by było, gdyby John Wick dokładniej przemyślał propozycję Ares, kiedy spotkali się w barze Continentala?Dla nieznających fandomu - spoiler free, wystarczy znać tę scenkę, aby się we wszystkim połapać: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmBw5vJE29A





	Milsze zakończenie ciężkiej nocy

– Ciężka noc? Kupić ci drinka?

John Wick przez chwilę zastanawia się nad propozycją. Jest… kusząca. A jak szło powiedzonko Oscara Wilde’a? Jedynym sposobem pozbycia się pokusy jest uleganie jej.

– Jasne – miga, kończy szklankę i zamawia kolejną porcję burbona.

Ares zamawia martini i kładzie złotą monetę na ladę.

– Toast? – pyta, nim bierze kieliszek do ręki.

– Za noc? 

– I za nas.

Unoszą lekko oba drinki, uśmiechając do siebie i piją.

Ares wyjmuje wykałaczkę z drinka i zębami powoli ściąga jedną z oliwek, upewniając się, że John patrzy. Oczywiście, że patrzy, jednak bardziej ciekawi go jej dłoń.

– Just? – pyta, zerkając na litery wytatuowane na jej palcach.

Ares prezentuje mu drugą rękę, na której napisane jest "love", po czym znów miga.

– Mam ich więcej. Mniej lub bardziej ukrytych. Może kiedyś je zobaczysz.

– Może – powtarza John, a Ares zjada kolejną oliwkę, popijając martini. Mruży przy tym oczy, a grzywka niemal wpada do jej kieliszka. Poprawia ją szybko, zakładając za ucho.

– A ty? Jakie masz tajemnice do wyjawienia? – Przygląda mu się uważnie, jej wzrok podąża od czoła, brudnego od krwi, przez sklejone kosmyki włosów i brody, na chwilę przystając na wargach, po czym wraca do pewnego spojrzenia mu w oczy. Jakby chciała wyczytać myśli z jego twarzy.

– Żadnych. Tajemnice nie służą do tego, aby o nich mówić.

Uśmiecha się, widocznie zadowolona z tej odpowiedzi.

– Chciałbyś milej zakończyć tę ciężką noc? – Dopija swoje martini.

John lustruje ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu, jakby jeszcze się zastanawiał.

– Czemu nie? – Kończy drinka jednym łykiem. – Chodź za mną.

Idą razem na górę. Ludzie będą gadać… a chuj z nimi! Teraz liczy się tylko napięcie, rosnące z każdym krokiem wykonanym w milczeniu. W końcu John otwiera drzwi do luksusowego apartamentu i tuż po tym jak je zamyka, Ares popycha go na ścianę, całując namiętnie. Łapie go za nadgarstki, by je przyszpilić nad głową. John się nie szamocze. Oboje wiedzą, że mógłby wygrać walkę w każdej chwili, więc pozwala jej się trochę pobawić. 

Usta Ares są słodkie i pełne, chwila nieuwagi i John się w nich zatraca, ale nagle ta się odsuwa. Uśmiechając się, patrzy mu prosto w przepełnione pożądaniem oczy. John odwzajemnia lekki uśmiech i wciąż poddaje się jej, zaciekawiony, jak Ares będzie się z nim bawić. W odpowiedzi zostaje zaciągnięty za krawat do sypialni. Zaczyna go rozbierać jak dziecko rozpakowujące prezent spod choinki. Jej palce są szybkie; cała ta nauka migania opłaciła się nie tylko do rozmów. 

Najpierw z jego ramion spada marynarka, potem kamizelka, aż w końcu koszula także dołącza na podłogę. Ares odsuwa się, by spojrzeć na te pięknie wyrzeźbione mięśnie pokryte bliznami, siniakami i ranami po cięciach. Podchodzi znów bliżej i dzięki czarnym paznokciom zostawia własny krwawy ślad, po czym popycha Johna na łóżko. Podnosi upuszczony wcześniej krawat, by dowiązać nadgarstki Johna do zagłówka i przejeżdża dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej, rozmazując krew. Ustami zaś pieści mu szyję, pokrywając ją drobnymi pocałunkami, malinkami i czerwienią szminki. John mruży oczy i odchyla głowę. 

Zaraz jednak przyjemność zostaje przerwana. Ares odsuwa się, by zrzucić z siebie żakiet, a następnie chwycić oburącz za krawędź golfu. Nie spieszy się, podciąga go stopniowo, by powoli odsłaniać kolejne tatuaże na brzuchu. John śledzi dokładnie każdy nowy odsłaniany fragment skóry, aż Ares pokazuje bieliznę. Jej stanik jest bardziej praktyczny niż seksowny. Nic dziwnego, jest profesjonalistką. Ale Johna za chuja nie obchodzi ten kawałek szmaty, liczy się tylko to, co jest pod spodem.

Najpierw jednak ma okazję zobaczyć ramiona Ares i wytatuowane rękawy. Pewnie poświęciłby więcej czasu na zastanawianie się nad znaczeniami poszczególnych elementów, gdyby nie fakt, że Ares już sięga do zapięcia stanika i zaraz bez przedłużania napięcia zrzuca go na podłogę. Jej kształtnych cycków nie zdobią już tatuaże, lecz siniaki i ślady po ugryzieniach. Widocznie naprawdę lubi bawić się na ostro. John uśmiecha się lekko. Podoba mu się ten widok, zwłaszcza gdy Ares kładzie dłonie na piersiach, by je ścisnąć. Chociaż John nie może zaprzeczyć, że najchętniej by ją w tym wyręczył. 

Nie miałby problemów z uwolnieniem się. Co to dla niego krawat, kiedy zna ponad dziesięć sposobów na uwolnienie się z metalowych kajdanek? Ale nie chce uciekać. Chce zobaczyć, jak daleko to zajdzie. Nie zapomniał, jak bardzo kocha seks w połączeniu z uczuciem adrenaliny płynącej w żyłach.

Ciekawe, czy Ares zdaje sobie sprawę, że mimo oglądania tego "przedstawienia", John obserwuje ją uważnie, tworząc w głowie mapę jej siniaków i słabych punktów. Złamana niedawno kość ramienia wygląda na niedokładnie zrośniętą. Nieważne co stanie się między nimi później, i tak kiedyś wykorzysta tę wiedzę do własnych celów.

Ale nagle Ares rozpina mu rozporek i John nie umie już myśleć o niczym innym niż o rosnącym podnieceniu. Nikt nie dotykał go od tak dawna. Nawet masturbacja wydawała mu się obrzydliwą zdradą, kiedy jego żona leżała w szpitalu i tak mu już zostało, nawet po jej śmierci. Jednak teraz te zręczne palce obejmują jego członka, a John wzdycha, gdy dreszcz przechodzi mu po całym ciele. Ares zerka na niego, pytając wzrokiem czy wszystko w porządku, a on kiwa głową. Jej ręka leniwie porusza się po całej długości penisa. John mruży oczy, skupiając się wyłącznie na rozkoszy. Nie może okłamywać siebie, tęsknił za tym. Bardzo. Tak bardzo, jak twardy się teraz staje. Kiedy Ares się obniża i lekko liże jego główkę, John najchętniej uwolniłby ręce, chwycił ją za włosy i wepchnął fiuta głęboko w jej gardło, ale jest cierpliwy. W końcu zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.

Wygląda na to, że Ares czyta mu w myślach, bo wreszcie jej gorące, wilgotne usta obejmują jego członka. Zaczyna ssać go namiętnie, spragniona jak wycieńczony człowiek wody. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem bierze go coraz głębiej i szybciej, bezczelnie patrząc mu przy tym w oczy. John nie umie oderwać od niej wzroku. Oddycha ciężko ustami, rozkoszując się rosnącym podnieceniem, a na jego ustach błądzi lekki uśmiech. Dawno nie było mu tak dobrze. A jeszcze Rose zaczyna pocierać go przy nasadzie ręką i...

To doprowadza go na szczyt. Z jęknięciem wygina plecy i dyszy, patrząc nie do końca przytomnie jak Ares przełyka, po czym, zadowolona z siebie, zlizuje resztki spermy z palców.  
Potem kładzie się na nim, uważając, by go zbyt mocno nie przygnieść. Jej ciało jest tak ciepłe, najchętniej objąłby ją teraz mocno. Gdyby tylko mogła być jego... John odrzuca wszystkie myśli niezwiązane z "tu i teraz" i patrzy w te błyszczące oczy. Ares uśmiecha się do niego i leniwie przeciąga, jakby specjalnie chciała podkreślić, że nie jest skrępowana i w przeciwieństwie do niego może ruszać się jak chce.

Leżą spokojnie jeszcze chwilę, John uspokaja oddech i wraca do siebie. Ares wsuwa palce w jego rozczochrane włosy. Widocznie kompletnie nie przeszkadza jej fakt, że są sklejone od potu i krwi. Bawi się nimi, po czym zjeżdża na policzek, by głaskać go po brodzie, kciukiem drugiej dłoni przejeżdża mu po wargach. Ares nachyla się, by go pocałować... w ostatniej jednak chwili cofa się z wrednym uśmieszkiem i podnosi, by usiąść przy Johnie.

Zza paska wyciąga nóż – małe, eleganckie ostrze i spogląda w oczy Johna. Ale to nie w jego spojrzeniu pojawia się strach. Jeden zły ruch i to ona ma większe kłopoty. Nawet zasady „Continentala” nie będą w stanie jej uratować.

Niemniej to jej nie powstrzymuje. Ares tnie go na próbę w poprzek klatki piersiowej, a jego ciało nawet nie drgnie. John nie traci spokoju, takie płytkie cięcie to dla niego jak ukąszenie komara… tylko przyjemniejsze. Ares przejeżdża palcem wzdłuż rany, maczając opuszkę we krwi, którą następnie pomalutku zlizuje. John rozchyla usta i sam dostaje trochę. Ssie jej palec z rozkoszą, czując ten słodki, metaliczny smak, który zna aż zbyt dobrze. Ale uwielbia go. Tak samo jak uwielbia dobrą walkę. Spokojne życie jest łatwe i milutkie, ale kto raz spróbował krwi zmieszanej z prochem, ten zawsze będzie za tym tęsknił.

Kolejne cięcie jest nieco głębsze. Tym razem Ares zlizuje krew prosto z rany i skubie jej krawędzie, perfekcyjnie balansując pomiędzy sprawianiem mu przyjemności i bólu. Całuje go mocno, przygryzając wargę i bawiąc się jego językiem, jednocześnie przejeżdżając ostrzem po jego boku. Po całym ciele Johna przebiega dreszcz. Musi przyznać – przyzwyczaił się do bólu tak bardzo, że stał się on częścią jego życia. Nieodłączną. Niczym narkotyk. 

Jednak Ares nie zwiększa już dawki. Oblizuje nóż, po czym odkłada go na szafkę nocną. Jakby miał się jeszcze przydać. Staje na łóżku i zrzuca resztę ciuchów, zostając tylko w szpilkach. Przeciąga dłońmi po swym ponętnym ciele, wiedząc, jak bardzo go kusi. John wciąż czeka cierpliwie.

– Chcesz mnie? – miga Ares.

W odpowiedzi kiwa głową, przełykając ślinę. Ares z wprawą nasuwa się na jego członek i powoli opuszcza biodra.

– O kurwa… – szepcze John, bo tak bardzo na to czekał. Jednak całe to drażnienie się z nim doprowadza go do szaleństwa. Ares najwidoczniej o tym wie. Patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

To wyzwanie.  
Zabawka jest już nakręcona.  
Czas puścić ją w ruch.

W ciągu kilku sekund John uwalnia się z więzów i zrzuca Ares z siebie, przejmując kontrolę. Łapie jej nogi, kładzie sobie na ramionach, by wejść w nią pewnym ruchem i zacząć szybko pieprzyć. Ares otwiera usta w bezgłośnym jęknięciu, a on zdaje sobie sprawę, że cholernie kręci go fakt, że jest niema. Żadnych zbędnych rozmów, żadnych jęków w stylu dziwki z taniego porno. Tylko przyspieszone oddechy i skóra pocierająca o skórę.

John przyspiesza. Niepohamowana żądza i zwierzęce instynkty biorą nad nim górę. Powstrzymać mogłaby go tylko ona, ale Ares sama porusza biodrami do rytmu i odchyla głowę w tył. Przyciąga go do siebie, by przejechać paznokciami po jego plecach, dokładając kolejne ślady. W zamian John wchodzi w nią raz po raz jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze głębiej, doprowadzając na krawędź rozkoszy... i przekraczając ją. 

Oboje dyszą, John ostrożnie wysuwa się z niej i pada na łóżko, obejmując kochankę ramieniem. Ares wykorzystuje jego klatkę piersiową jako poduszkę, przyjemnie zmęczona. John tylko pokazuje jej na palcach liczbę 7. Ares miga, że nie rozumie, ale mężczyzna tylko przymyka oczy i odpoczywa.  
Siedem minut później pokój znów wypełniają nieme jęki i bezgłośne krzyki.

Przed świtem Ares przynosi apteczkę i ostrożnie opatruje mu rany. Potem leżą razem, odpoczywając w ciszy, nim John wstaje, by wziąć prysznic. Kiedy wraca w samym ręczniku owiniętym wokół bioder, jej już nie ma. Jakby nigdy nie było.

Tylko zakrwawiona pościel pozostaje pamiątką po tej upojnej nocy.

***  
John Wick spogląda na szklankę z burbonem po raz kolejny. Ares wciąż czeka na odpowiedź.

– Nie, dzięki – mruczy pod nosem, wstaje i zabiera drinka ze sobą. Widać, że Ares jest rozczarowana. Ale jeśli będzie ją musiał zabić za parę dni czy może nawet godzin, muszą zakończyć to, co jeszcze nawet się nie zaczęło.

Może kiedyś spotkają się w zupełnie innych okolicznościach.

Na przykład w piekle.

**Author's Note:**

> Kto tu tak naprawdę dominuje? Kto ma kontrolę?  
>   
> Zapraszam do dyskusji w komentarzach :D Wszelka krytyka (konstruktywna) również mile widziana.


End file.
